Sappy Ficlet Theater
by Naraku-chan
Summary: A collection of a few sappy 1x2x1 ficlets- or anything I don't feel constitutes a
1. Figuring it Out

Welcome to Sappy Ficlet Theater! Currently, it's a collection of three unrelated- well- sappy ficlets. ^_^;; They're sappy... and short. So they're sappy ficlets- of the 1x2x1 variety, naturally. More perhaps to come. I'll just throw here anything that I don't think has enough substance to be a legitimate fic ^^;;  
  
Warnings: Sappity sap sap, shounen ai, fuzz  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. And this goes for all my other fics when I was too young and naive to know that disclaimers are a good thing. Please don't sue.  
  
Comments: It's sappy, it's cliche... Read it anyway ^.^ (please?)  
  
  
  
Figuring It Out  
  
Heero blearily opened the hatch of his Gundam and looked out into the hanger. For a moment, he considered just staying there and sleeping in the cockpit; he had done it before. But he knew he had something to take care of. And maybe, if he was lucky, he'd have someone warm to hold while he was going to sleep.  
  
The idea of a bed, with or without that person, was enough to get Heero up and moving again.  
  
He took the cable to the floor, barely able to hang onto the handle, and stumbled his way to the door. He gripped the knob and opened it. Great. It was raining. Not up for running all the way to the house, Heero began the ten-minute walk through the pouring rain in the dead of night.  
  
  
Duo was sleeping on the couch when Heero finally stumbled through the door. He didn't wake up immediately, though. He blinked open his sleepy eyes to see Heero sitting on the couch next to him, soaking wet, legs apart, with his elbows on his knees and the palms his hands supporting his forehead.  
  
He might've still been half-asleep, but Duo strangely was struck with the masculinity of the pose. He shifted his position to lean against the soaked boy, trying to warm him with his body heat.  
  
"Hey," he heard the soft, low voice say. It spoke volumes. The casual greeting seemed to sum up all of Heero's welcoming of the comfort Duo was attempting to give and his relief to be there, despite the fact that the rain-soaked boy hadn't made a move to lean into the comfort. Heero never would have said "Hey" to just anyone.  
  
"How did your mission go?" Duo asked, voice equally soft, but rough from sleep.  
  
"Successful. Exhausting."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy's frame and rubbed his back gently. "What do you think?"  
  
"About what?" Heero picked his head up off his hands to lay it on Duo's shoulder. His hands fell heavily between his thighs with his elbows still on his knees.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I think we need to talk..."  
  
Duo laughed softly. "Never thought I'd hear that coming from you."   
  
"Then we won't talk. You talk. Tell me why this happened. And why you stayed out here to wait for me. And why I came inside just to talk to you. And why you mean so damn much to me. And why you kissed me before I left." Heero shifted. "I just- don't have a clue."  
  
"Heero. I can't presume to tell you why you do what you do or why you feel what you feel. But as for me..." He paused and shrugged, jostling Heero's head lightly. "I guess I don't quite know that either. I don't know what makes me care about you. But I do. And that's why I kissed you."  
  
"Are you going to kiss me again sometime?"  
  
"If you find out that's what you want."  
  
"Will we figure it out?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Tell me if you do."  
  
"I will." Duo shook his head. "You're tired. Let's go to bed." He stood up to go to his own room.  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"You're warm. Can we share a bed? Just for tonight..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
Teehee. How did you like it? How didn't you like it? How can you make me happy? Give me feedback! ^_^;; 


	2. Lying is Easy

Welcome to Sappy Ficlet Theater! Currently, it's a collection of three unrelated- well- sappy ficlets. ^_^;; They're sappy... and short. So they're sappy ficlets- of the 1x2x1 variety, naturally. More perhaps to come. I'll just throw here anything that I don't think has enough substance to be a legitimate fic ^^;;  
  
Warnings: Sappity sap sap, shounen ai, fuzz  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. And this goes for all my other fics when I was too young and naive to know that disclaimers are a good thing. Please don't sue.  
  
Comments: It's sappy, it's cliche... Read it anyway ^.^ (please?)  
  
  
  
Lying is Easy  
  
Why is he just sitting there? He's staring at me again. Why does he do that? I turn around to stare back at him, more of a glare, actually. I ask him a question and he doesn't answer, just keeps right on staring. He asks me a question, completely unrelated to the topic at hand. The answer is no, of course not. And why does he want to know anyway? If I did it certainly wouldn't be him. He turns away now, and stares at the ceiling. Not that it's a particularly interesting ceiling at all, so I don't know why he'd stare at it. Better it than me, I suppose.  
  
I sit for a while, longer than I care to admit to anyone but myself. Then I realize I'm staring at him for once. Well, not for once, I've done it before. I can admit things to myself. After all, if you can't be honest with yourself, who can you be honest with? And I'm always truthful to myself. And while I'm being perfectly honest with myself, I can admit that I have nothing _to_ admit here. After all, people get distracted sometimes without meaning to, and what they end up staring at has no real significance. I could have just as easily or impactfully been sta2ring at the wall. Or the ceiling. It was bound to happen to me someday. For the first and last time. What's the use in being honest with yourself if you have nothing to be honest about?   
  
Somehow my logic seems slightly flawed, but it's of no concern for such a trivial matter. Emotions and all.  
  
I decide to lie to myself a bit, just to see how it feels, since I don't need to be honest anyway, right? There's no reason to be. Nothing to admit. Here goes...  
  
I'm in love with him. Madly and deeply and will be forever, I just haven't figured it out yet, or rather, hadn't figured it out before.  
  
Wow, that was easy. Lying to myself is easier than expected. I've been honest with myself for so long that I would have thought it would be a little harder than that. So easy. For a second there, I almost believed it myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I'm going to jump on the bandwagon and have pointless, mildly amusing dialogue with characters I wish I could talk to in real life.  
  
  
Naraku: *googly eyes* I think that was rather wistful and sad at the end...  
  
Heero: That wasn't wistful. It was stupid.  
  
Naraku: -_- But- but- Look! You're so close to admitting your love for Duo to yourself! And you don't even know it!  
  
Heero: That was supposed to be me?  
  
Naraku: ...It could have been. .;  
  
Heero: I don't ramble in my head like that.  
  
Heero: *thinking* I said to the moronic authoress who likes to write me as a sappy idiot for some reason.  
  
Naraku: Uh huh.... *watches Heero think*  
  
Heero: *lost in a daze, thinking* ...and then I got to thinking about one of my favorite fantasies, with Duo in the hottub, and I thought...  
  
Naraku: *checks watch* Heeero.... *yawns*  
  
Heero: *still thinking* Then, all at once, I realized she was right! I do have stupid monologues in my head! I was a failure! My life was over!  
  
Naraku: *sweatdrop*  
  
Heero: *thinking, slowly coming out of daze* And then I remembered that I was still being written by the stupid girl, and still had no control over my actions! All I had to do was get out of this footnote HELL!  
  
Naraku: *speaking quickly* Well, I guess I'll take pity on Heero and let him out of quote "footnote HELL!" unquote. Bai bai! (I'm gonna die...)  
  
Heero: *still thinking* I could practically feel her flimsy neck snap under my crushing grip...  
  
Naraku: ...meep... 


	3. Something Wonderful

Welcome to Sappy Ficlet Theater! Currently, it's a collection of three unrelated- well- sappy ficlets. ^_^;; They're sappy... and short. So they're sappy ficlets- of the 1x2x1 variety, naturally. More perhaps to come. I'll just throw here anything that I don't think has enough substance to be a legitimate fic ^^;;  
  
Warnings: Sappity sap sap, shounen ai, fuzz  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. And this goes for all my other fics when I was too young and naive to know that disclaimers are a good thing. Please don't sue.  
  
Comments: It's sappy, it's cliche... Read it anyway ^.^ (please?)  
  
  
  
Something Wonderful  
  
Throughout my life, I've always felt like I've been on the brink of something brilliant and wonderful. I didn't know how I would find that something wonderful, but I did know that I was probably delusional.  
  
So in order to find my calling, I would sit myself down in a chair with a pencil and paper, a beautiful sketch in my mind, and try to draw it. Unfortunately for me, my beautiful sketches always turned out as blobs or unidentifiable farm animals. Eventually, I crumpled up my drawing paper and traded it in for lined.  
  
Once again I tried, and sat down at the same desk, with the same pencil, and my shiny new lined paper. Well, perhaps it wasn't shiny, but I knew it would soon have flowing words of literary masterpiece spread across it, so the paper really seemed to sparkle to me.  
  
The best thing I ever wrote during that particular phase was probably the little gem that started out, 'It was a bad day for Bob. Bob was unhappy. Bob had seen John walking down the hall that day in school. Bob noticed that John's tight jeans clung to his-' and it probably got worse from there.   
  
A friend told me I'd be good at writing children's books, what with all the short, choppy sentences. But I wondered what sort of childhood she had had if she had spent her days sounding out the words in explicit male/male sex scenes. I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she had.  
  
Drawing and writing out of the way, I decided to move on to music. Piano looked easy. I signed up for lessons and was playing middle C correctly on a 50/50 basis by the end of the month. I hadn't imagined it would be so difficult, I thought to myself while plucking out a barely recognizable version of 'Ode to Joy.' I hoped composing was easier. Maybe I would try violin if this didn't turn out so well.  
  
It didn't turn out so well, and I was assured by many people that if I couldn't play piano, I probably couldn't play violin, either. Which was just as well. Less money for me to waste, I supposed.  
  
Next on my list was acting. I skipped that one; I couldn't pull of a convincing enough British accent while saying 'To be, or not to be?' so I pretty much figured my career was over before it started.  
  
I considered inventing something or starting a multimillion-dollar business, but I couldn't think of anything that hadn't already been done before. If only people thousands of years ago hadn't made all the discoveries there were to be made. I wished they had left some easy ones for me. Like that straight line one. That was common sense, right? All someone had to do was say it out loud, and people thought he was some kind of genius.  
  
So anyway, I could go on all day about my quest for grandeur. But you know, while I was doing all that, it never occurred to me that rather than making my own something great or waiting for it to find me, I should go out and find it.  
  
So there I am, ever standing on that brink of something brilliant. Then you were introduced to me by a mutual friend, and a few days later, I realize I've suddenly been falling.  
  
All I had to do was meet you, and I'm falling off of the cliff I've been standing on my entire life.  
  
And I think you're my something wonderful. 


End file.
